


My Job at Atelier 801

by Debleb



Category: Transformice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debleb/pseuds/Debleb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	My Job at Atelier 801

I got a new job that day.

It was with some game studio called Atelier 801. I'd never even heard of them, but apparently, they'd made some browser game called Transformice that used to be pretty popular.

It had been harder than I expected to find work in game development in Paris, so I was very grateful for 801. Working for McDonald's my whole life after I'd poured so much time and effort into learning game development would have been soul-crushing.

I walked in on my first day and I have to say my expectations weren't the highest. After some research I'd learned that they had pretty much only made one game that anyone gave a shit about and even that was dying. But, when I saw him.... My outlook completely changed. He was my new boss, Tigrounette. His chocolatey brown eyes were the most beautiful I'd even seen and- Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked.

He showed me around and brought me to where I'd working, though I have to admit I was barely even listening to what he was telling me, as his sexy French accent enraptured me, and all I could hear was the sound of my own lust. So I had to feel my way around things a little for the first few days.

I also met the rest of the employees.... though, that wasn't very many. Actually, Tigrounette and I were the only employees there aside from a friend of Tig's, Melibellule, who was the co-CEO alongside Tig.

Everything went smoothly the rest of the day, pretty much. I helped fix some bugs, got a sneak peak at the new feature Tig was working on implementing... It was pretty chill and good. I was enjoying it a lot so far. Plus... it meant I got to see Tigrounette's masterfully sculpted face all day. It hadn't even been a day since I began working at Atelier 801 and I was already hopelessly in love with Tig.


End file.
